


Sunshine Friends

by MysticMoon7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Beach Volleyball, Childhood Sweethearts, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, M/M, Multi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoon7/pseuds/MysticMoon7
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama have been childhood friends and volleyball partners since they were 6. But moving away to a different country might affect that. Since that has happened they have tried their best to still be good friends, maybe more. Soon they might come back to each other to play volleyball again. Will this affect Karasuno?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sunshine Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the manga, since I move Brazil to a earlier part of Hinata's life. But also kinda not.

Hinata POV

I watched the scenery as my mom carried me. Blinking away my sleep, as we were going to meet someone. She stops and places me on the ground. Looking over to who she was talking to, I see a boy with black hair.  
“Shoyo, introduce yourself to him,” Mom says. I walk closer to him, as the older man moves the boy closer to me.  
“Hi, my name is Hinata Shouyou,” I say, giving him a giant grin.  
“My name is Kageyama Tobio,” He mumbles. I look up to mom, and she points to the playground. I give her a quick nod, then grab Kageyama’s wrist pulling him to the playground. Soon reaching it, I let go of his wrist.  
“Soooo, what do you want to do Yamayama?” I ask.  
“Uh, we can do the swings,” He quietly says. I jump over to the swings, with Kageyama slowly following behind. I reach the swing and get on, reaching a good height.  
“What do you like to do, Yamayama?” I question. Right beside me, Kageyama is slowly swinging.  
“I like playing volleyball,” He says. Slowing down my swing, so we are going the same speed.  
“Volleyball?” I question. His eyes almost pop out of his head, when I ask that question.  
“You don’t know what volleyball is?” He asks me impatiently.  
“No, I don’t,” I reply. Kageyama quick runs towards his grandfather, grabbing a ball.  
“I am going to show you the basics of volleyball,” Kageyama states.  
“I’m up for the challenge Yamayama!” I announce. He shows me, how to receive, and we start passing to each other. We go at that for a couple of hours. As we start leaving, I hear my mom saying to his grandfather,  
“I think they will be great friends.”

5 years later

I was speeding down a street on my bike, trying to beat Tobio. Then I hear,  
“He is surely a Small Giant.” Going to a stop at the tv, I see a black-haired short volleyball player flying. Kageyama coming to a stop right next to me, watching the tv too.  
“I’m going make you exactly like him, boke,” Tobio announces.  
“I want you to make me better, Yama,” I say, giving him a smile.  
“You are right, boke. I’M GOING TO WIN THE RACE!” He exclaimed. Racing off from the tv, I quickly follow behind him. 

A couple of weeks later(Still January)

My parents sat my sister and me at the table.  
“Your father has recently has gotten a promotion, and they decided to move him to a new place. Which that new place is in Brazil, and your father and I have decided to move all of us there,” Mom says.  
“WHAT!” I exclaim, “But what about Tobio?” Dad looks at me, with a smile on his face.  
“We have already figured that out, we talked with his parents and grandpa. Deciding that for week or week and a half he can come to Brazil in between terms,” Dad says.Tears start welling up in my eyes because I didn’t want to move away from Japan. I stand up and walk towards my room, closing the door behind me. Collapsing on my bed. I open my phone to see a text from Tobio. 

Yamayama: Sho you want to pass a volleyball at the park?

Yeah! : Me

Grabbing my shoes and a jacket, I run past my mom who was the only one still at the table.  
“I’m going to the park,” I say. Then continue going, getting on my bike. I watch the scenery while going down to the park. Yama is sitting on a park bench.  
“YAMAYAMA!” I yell. He looks up from the volleyball. Getting up from the bench to meet me. Staring at my face for a little bit, his eyebrows raise in question.  
“Hey were you crying?” He bluntly asks.  
“Yeah,” I mumble.  
“How come?”  
“Something my parents said.”  
“Well, what was it?”  
“Moving,” I say quietly. His eyes widen with shock, pulling me over to the bench. Sitting me down, and asks me to tell the whole story. I start crying near the end, and Yama’s face is in shock. Looking down at my feet after I finish. He pulls my face towards him.  
“Hey, we will figure it out. I think they might have beach volleyball over there. So you do that, and while doing that we practice moves that we can do together,” He tells me, giving me one of his few good smiles.  
“Yeah, we will be a monster duo!” I exclaim. Grabbing the volleyball from his lap, we start passing it around. 

4 years later(Middle of June)

I spiked the ball into the sand gaining a point and winning the game.  
“That was amazing Shouyou! Like a ninja,” My partner smiles.  
“Yeah, that was a good game. Thank you for being my partner while I was here,” I say. I start running off while he waves goodbye to me. I take out my phone and call Yama. Soon enough he answers it.  
“Hey, Boke,”  
“Hi, Yamayama are you excited that I’m coming back soon!”  
“Yeah, I have to get back to practicing my serve,”  
“Well have fun with that, bye Yama,” I say. Ending the call, I start running faster to my house. 

No POV

The third-years were walking to school after they lost to Aobajohsai.  
“Oh yeah, we have a newbie joining us,” Daichi says.  
“This late into the year?” Sugawara asks.  
“Yeah, he is from Brazil. But he is from Japan, he also recently just caught up to what the other first-years learned,” Daichi replies. They continue their steady walk to the school. Seeing that lights are on in the gym.  
“Kageyama is always here so early,” Asahi says. They peek in the gym to see a redhead practicing spiking with Kageyama. The redhead passes the ball the Kageyama then with amazing speed goes up into a high jump and spikes it. The ball sails through the air and hits the ground.  
“Yamayama wasn’t that an amazing sound!?” He exclaims.  
“Yeah Sho, it was like a boom-type of noise,” Kageyama says.  
“No, it was more of a bam noise,” He says back. Kageyama looks at him then puts his hand on the redhead’s head. Messing up his already fluffy hair. The 3 third-years decide to walk in there at that moment. Kageyama stops and turns the short guy to us. His eyes brighten and he introduces himself,  
“Hi I’m Hinata Shouyou, and I’m your new spiker.”

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FANFIC! I wish there were more Kagehina childhood friends, but there isn't. I still want Kageyama to be affected by Karasuno's influence, but still not having Hinata be there. My grammar sucks sometimes, even though english is my first language. But eh, you win some you lose some. Hope you enjoyed it the fanfic.


End file.
